Maldita sea
by InOuji
Summary: Una cosa que a Foster le parecía un insulto hacia sí mismo, es mentir. —Se supone que soy tu novia. ¿Qué? —¿Me saliste infiel maldita momia? Y en ese momento Zack sintió el verdadero temor.


_**Angels Of Death © Makoto Sanada**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Una cosa que a Foster le parecía un insulto hacia sí mismo, es mentir. Aunque sea por una buena causa, para su suerte que jamás estuvo de su lado se había obligado hacerlo.

Nunca hubiera llegado a esa situación si no fuera por esa mocosa que en cualquier momento iría a prisión por su culpa, aunque, una vez estuvo a punto de ir.

Ese día fue por ella a la escuela por órdenes del tutor de la preadolescente, y justamente en medio del camino pasando frente una patrulla.

—Ay suéltame—La chica gritó llamando la atención del guardia que enseguida se dirigió al dúo.

Zack la miró extrañado por el comportamiento de la joven Gardner.

Alguien lo tomo con fuerza haciendo soltarla.

Estaba desconcertado porque el oficial lo tumbó al suelo.

Después de una larga explicación de que todo fue broma de la menor se salvaron de ir a la estación de policía.

Jamás volvería a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo.

De pronto escucho como una voz femenina escandalosa dijo su nombre.

Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la cara de pocos amigos.

Los delgados brazos de Cathy rodearon el cuello del chico de vendas.

—Suéltame lunática—Empujó alejándose de ella— Te expliqué que esto solo es una farsa.

Ni siquiera el comentario del chico la ofendió.

—Aw que novio tan tierno tengo—Sonrió.

Zack solo hizo cara de asco y recordó a la rubia acosadora.

"Genial, atraigo a las locas" pensó.

Puso los ojos en blanco y el agarro de la mano. Habían quedado en ir al cine a ver una película o, por lo menos Zack, sí.

Cathy sacó de su bolso el celular.

—Quedamos en que. —No terminó en decir por culpa del flash.

—Querido, es para que sea creíble—Tenía razón quería que Ray se la creyera, entonces así sería.

Sin reproches siguió con el plan.

Y para hacer mucho más creíble la relación, se tenían que tomar de la mano.

La película fue escogida por Zack.

En cuanto entraron a la sala, decidió en disfrutar aquella película que espero por varios meses, más vale a que la arpía no se le ocurriera en hacer una estupidez durante la función.

Al final no pudo disfrutar al cien de la película por culpa de la chica que en momentos solo lo quería tocar. Y para agregar, en más de una ocasión lo distrajo en las escenas emocionantes.

Después de que la película llegó a su desenlace ambos fueron a comer a un restaurante que estaba a unos pasos.

Por suerte la comida de ese lugar tenía lo que le gustaba, comida rápida, por ejemplo.

Para la chica no le resultó buena idea comer ahí ya que eso arruinaría su dieta, reprendió a Foster por su mala elección de lugar para comer y le platico sobre su condición física cosa que al chico le dio igual, la verdad es que no entendía porque tanto drama solo por ir a comer un hot dog y, maldecía a sus adentros al quien haya dicho que la comida chatarra no es comida nutritiva.

El olor a hamburguesas,hot dog, pizza, alitas,etc, inundó el olfato de los jóvenes.

Como niña pequeña que hace su berrinche, se cruzó de brazos.

Zack fue directo al mostrador para pedir su comida ignorando a su acompañante que resignada mejor acepto.

—Traes dinero—Susurro en el oído de la chica provocando que esta se asombrara.

—Se supone que tú debes pagar todo—mencionó con cierta indignación

Ambos empezaron a discutir sin subir el volumen de voz, el cajero regreso con una bolsa de plástico y dentro portaba la comida.

Al ver la cuenta de lo comprado, solo suspiro y de su bolso sacó el monedero.

—Olvide que no traigo mucho dinero... —Pensó.

Finalmente, la chica pago y el par salió de aquel lugar.

La joven parecía arrepentirse en salir con el chico, acomodo su flequillo, de reojo veía como el pelinegro se devoraba la comida o intento de comida, ni siquiera trae nutrientes aparte de que engorda.

—Vago—murmullo, pero no pasó desapercibido para Foster.

—aja y hace unas horas eso no te importaba—Contesto de golpe. y sin una pizca de broma.

Sin más que decir agarró camino a otro rumbo dejando atrás a su acompañante. Había soportado mucho, realmente no disfrutaba ni tantito la compañía de Catherine.

Ella fue tras de él y en cuanto lo alcanzó lo abrazo detrás sorprendiendo al otro. Eso ya era mucho, no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos y muestras de afecto.

Raro. Fue lo que le pasó por la mente.

—Vaya, la maldita cucaracha se nos puso sentimental—La empujo para que lo soltara.

Dio un puñetazo en el pecho de Zack como berrinche. La muchacha ni de loca podía aceptar el trato que el chico le daba, aunque en cierto modo no le afecta en absoluto, disfrutaba de hecho las reacciones de él.

En opinión del chico ella es una psicópata masoquista, más por el cambio repentino de humor. Hace unos segundos lo trata mal y ahora se comporta muy cariñosa.

—Que carajo le sucede a esta vieja.

Ahora la chica le hablaba en un tono seductor, Foster miraba por los lados para verificar que nadie los estuviera viendo en mitad de la calle.

Empujó a la muchacha y caminó lo más rápido posible, alejándose de ella.

En el camino, Ray pasó casualmente por el lugar, Zack la vio, ahora tenía que hacer lo posible para seguir sin que lo viera y, la poca gente que había en la calle no ayuda mucho.

Catherine, lo alcanzó Foster no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazo por detrás, creyó que se trataba de la pequeña mocosa rubia, no sabía si alegrarse porque no era ella o no, porque se trataba de la masoquista de cabello bicolor.

—Quisiera que me acompañes a comprar zapatos, cariño.

—Eso sí que no, te jodes yo ya me largo de aquí.

A Ray le pareció escuchar la voz del chico a unos pasos atrás.

Lo encontró con la mirada.

Vio que estaba discutiendo con una chica, retrocedió sus pasos dispuesta a espiar.

Busco su escondite detrás de un buzón de correo color azul, aguzó sus odios, no podía escuchar con toda exactitud lo que decían los muchachos.

Mejor decidió cambiar de lugar así que cuidadosamente se movió hacia un coche estacionado, procuro de que no estuviera el conductor dentro.

Ahora podía escuchar bien a esos dos.

—Se supone que soy tu novia.

¿Qué?

Eso no podía ser posible, ella no.

La preadolescente salió de su escondite.

—¿Disculpa?

Aún con la monótona voz de la chica, Zack sintió el verdadero temor.

La vio de reojo, casi juraba que la chica por primera vez cambio su cara de pokeface a una muy extraña.

—Y esa mocosa quien es.

—Soy su novia—Contestó con toda la seguridad

—¿Me saliste infiel maldita momia?

Una de las cosas que sucede cuando mientes, es que siempre hay enredos confusos y de alguna manera el chico lo sabía y, por eso mismo odiaba las mentiras y ahora lo reafirma.

—¿Infiel yo? , si sabes que esto es una farsa—Aclaró el chico ya molesto.

En ese momento solo deseaba salir corriendo y tenía unas ganas de vomitar.

El mismo se metió en ese problema así que no le quedaba más que, correr y no detenerse nunca.

Jamás olvidará ese día y, jamás volvería a crear farsas.

Al día siguiente no salió de casa aún seguía teniendo algunas sensaciones raras.

Quizás el miedo de confrontarlas en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió en plena madrugada :v, sé que es raro pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado xD y gracias por su apoyo


End file.
